


Contrast

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ConceptArt!Pitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for the <a href="http://neyiea.tumblr.com/post/44405947484/aroshi-wish-thismightyneed">ConceptArt!Pitch/Sandy</a> stuff that's been going around on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

Upon first glance Pitch Black is everything a King of Nightmares should be. He is a tall, dark, looming presence with over a dozen luminous eyes and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. He is a bringer of fear and his form aptly reflects that. There are few who bother trying to look past his frightening exterior and attempt to get to know him. Sandy is proud to be one of those few.

He and Pitch are like night and day. Sandy is soft, round and golden while Pitch is all sharp edges, jagged lines and shadows. Sandy gives good dreams, Pitch gives nightmares. They’ve always gotten along well despite, or maybe because of, their differences. They understand each other on a deeper level than most can even begin to comprehend and it was no surprise to either of them when their friendship began morphing into something so much more.

They are essentially married. There’s never been a ceremony and they’ve never spoken any vows but they find there is no need for such things. They’ve been together for over a millennia and are still going strong. They occasionally fight, as all couples do, but they know what lines not to cross, avoid the subjects that would hurt the most and always make up easily afterwards.

They are two sides of the same coin. They _belong_ together.

Their connection isn’t something they spread about, not due to shame or because they’re actively trying to hide it, but because their business is their own and they don’t want to be buried under the opinions of spirits who have nothing to do with them. If confronted and asked directly neither of them would deny the relationship but, as Pitch often jokes, spirits with only two eyes sometimes can’t see the forest for the trees.

The people who matter know, and even they are a little weirded out by it. To them Sandy is sweet, kind and gentle with a somewhat mischievous streak that is easily forgivable. He’s the oldest Guardian and his friends, though they do not say as much, are obviously under the mistaken impression that he can do much better. To them Pitch is little more than a shadow lurking demon.

To Sandy, Pitch is everything.

They like to sit together on nights when the sky is clear and the stars are bright, wrapped up in each other. Pitch’s long, slender arms settle around his shoulders and he runs his spindly, sharp fingers through golden hair while Sandy leans heavily into the embrace and enjoys it while he can.

Pitch is so, so much more than a living shadow, but once dawn arrives he must go as he cannot stand to be in the sunlight for long. Strong light makes him weak, eats away at him. Sandy suspects that even the soft glow he gives off causes him at east some discomfort, but if so Pitch keeps quiet about it and doesn’t let it stop him from basking in Sandy’s presence. He may be the Boogieman, but he’s always been good to Sandy. Others just get caught up in his appearance and readily assume things about him.

Pitch momentarily stops stroking Sandy’s hair and hums under his breath.

“Your mind is wandering far and wide tonight. What are you thinking about?”

Sandy turns a little to find Pitch’s eyes, large and burning a bright yellow, gazing down at him curiously. For a moment he’s struck by how much he loves Pitch’s eyes, how honoured he feels when they all focus on him at once. There are not very many who Pitch looks at so _completely._

It’s nothing, he assures him, he’s just wondering why some people allow appearances to dictate how they feel about others.

Pitch sighs and leans down so that the sharp jut of his chin is resting against Sandy’s shoulder.

“It is just the way things are.”

It’s not fair, he moves to cup Pitch’s face in his hands and runs his thumbs gently over his cheeks, to be judged on something so mundane as looks.

“It is not just how I look, it’s that I’m so very different from the norm.”

Sandy likes different; it is unique, beautiful, perfect and _his_ , all his.

“And your opinion is the only one that matters to me.” Pitch leans down to touch their foreheads together and Sandy allows the topic to be laid to rest. For now.

He settles against Pitch with a content sigh and holds Pitch’s large, cool hands in his own, pressing soft kisses to each knuckle. Pitch chuckles and touches his own lips to Sandy’s forehead.

If people get too caught up in Pitch’s appearance to get to know him, it’s their loss and they don’t deserve his time and attention anyways. All the more for Sandy.


End file.
